


Cheer-Up Food

by heylittleangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I don't know, M/M, Writers of Destiel Discord Weekly Words Challenge, and fluff, cas and sam actually manage to cook without burning the whole bunker down, grumpy!dean, just some baking, maybe you can use the recipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: Cas and Sam decide to make a pie for a grumpy Dean.





	Cheer-Up Food

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, people! I'm back with a Weekly Words for the WoD Discord. This week's prompt was 'baking' and didn't even end up as long as I thought it would. Be gentle because it isn't beta'ed and I'm not actually in the best mood these last few days, so some stuff may have slipped that I didn't see. Hope y'all like it!

Castiel checked the pot on the stove, confusion puckering his forehead. He tried to stir it but the consistency was nothing like it was supposed to be. He turned to Sam with a frown. “Are you sure we are doing this right, Sam?”

Sam seemed as confused as Castiel felt as he checked the recipe, knitting his brows. “I don’t know. I mean, we’ve followed everything as we were supposed to, but it doesn’t look like it describes here.”

“Yes,” Castiel raised the spoon, the mix dripping heavily, “I can see that. What should we do?”

Sighing, Sam closed the book and dropped it on the table with a thud. “Maybe ask Dean? He’s the one that knows how to cook.”

“But this is supposed to be a surprise for him, we can’t ask him for help.” Sam shrugged and sat on the table. Castiel turned back to the pot, what was supposed to be the filling for the pie simmering with a colour Castiel couldn’t even define.

Castiel turned the heat off and took the pot out of the stove, placing it in the sink with a heavy sigh. He turned back to Sam, who was, at the moment on his phone, typing hurriedly. Castiel let his back rest against the counter as he waited for whatever it was that Sam was doing. 

It didn’t take long before Sam smiled and cheered, turning the phone so Castiel could read it. There was a page open, talking about pie fillings and how to do them. 

“We had the instructions on how to do it, Sam. Why do you think this one is going to help us?”

“Because,” Sam said as he got up and walked to the pot in the sink, “this one has more details than the other, and, to be fair, Dean’s instructions aren’t exactly the best ones. He wrote them for himself, which means he has probably left some stuff out. Let’s try with this one and, if it doesn’t work, then we use the canned ones.”

Castiel shrugged, giving the phone back to Sam. “I guess. Do you want to do it?”

Sam chuckled, throwing the contents of the pot in the trash. “Nah, last time I actually tried to cook, I almost burnt the kitchen down. I think if you do it is better.”

“Okay.”

Castiel washed the pot as Sam grabbed all the stuff they would need  _ again _ . At least the pie crust ended up working, which Castiel had counted as a win. He didn’t know if it was good or not, but he hoped that Dean would appreciate the gesture more than the actual pie.

Sam stayed close enough only to be able to tell Castiel what to do. The cherries, thankfully, were pitted already so Castiel’s work was a little easier. He placed the pot on the stove, turning the medium heat on, and then put the cherries, water, lemon juice, sugar and cornstarch inside it. He mixed it a little, just to get everything together, and then let it heat up. 

He and Sam stared at the mix as the heat made its work, bringing it to a boil. Castiel then turned the heat to low and started stirring it. Sam counted on his watch to make sure they wouldn’t let it more time than it should and risk burning it up.

This time, the filling seemed to be in the right colour and the smell coming from it was good; it was a bright red and the smell was sweet, almost like when Dean made it. It made the whole kitchen smell like it and Castiel turned to Sam with a smile.

“I think we got it right this time, Sam.”

Sam nodded at him and Castiel could see he seemed relieved. “Finally, huh? Let’s just hope it’s actually good.”

Castiel turned the heat off and kept stirring the filling while Sam took the tin with the pie crust. He put the filling on top of the crust and then he and Sam started putting the strips on top of it, taking turns to put theirs. They made their best to make it look just like Dean’s pie always did and Castiel ended up happy with it. It wasn’t symmetrical or anything like it, but it looked nice and he knew it was made with good intentions.

They put the pie in the oven after and Sam put an alarm for it. They chattered while they waited for the pie, mostly about random subjects. Small talk, Castiel had learned. It was nice; Castiel liked talking to Sam. Sometimes, it was easier than talking with Dean. Less pressure or something like it. And they had a lot of common interests.

When the alarm went off, Sam grabbed plates while Castiel took the pie out of the oven. He placed it on a tray along with the plates and took three mugs for them. Sam placed the coffee pot—filled with fresh coffee, obviously—and Castiel took the tray. They walked to Dean's room and Sam knocked on the door. There was silence for a while and Castiel almost thought Dean was asleep. Sam raised his hand to knock again but Dean's voice came through it after a few seconds. 

"What?"

Sam opened the door, revealing Dean sprawled on his bed, just the light of the TV on. Dean had a bored expression, his right leg in a cast, a few bandages on his arms and one on his neck—fresh ones, Castiel noted. Castiel almost regretted going to his room, knowing Dean's mood hadn't been the best one ever since he got hurt on their last hunt. Castiel only expected that the pie would cheer him up.

Dean turned to them, arching an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Castiel raised the tray as he walked closer to Dean. "We decided to do a pie for you. To cheer you up."

Sam turned the lights on. "Yeah, and to see if whatever crawled up your ass and died there comes out."

Dean made a face at Sam and gave him the middle finger. Castiel only rolled his eyes and sat by Dean's side, making him adjust himself with a scoff. Castiel just gave him a smile, which Dean ended up returning. Sam sat by the end of the bed, legs stretched in front of him as Dean batted his hand from the remote control.

Castiel took the tin with the pie—a lot cooler then—and handed it to Dean. He then took the plates and the knife. Dean rested the tin in his lap while Castiel cut the pie and put a piece on a plate for each of them. 

Sam took his gladly while Dean sniffed it suspiciously at first. Castiel rolled his eyes softly but waited for Dean and Sam to eat theirs before trying his own. The crust was actually crunchy and the filling was almost like Dean’s. Castiel thought it was a good job for their first—second—time.

Dean ate his first piece happily after the first try, and his mood seemed to improve as he ate. Castiel and Sam exchanged knowing looks without Dean noticing, and smiled at each other. They spent most of the time in silence, watching the horror movie Dean had on—and didn’t let anyone change it. Dean practically ate half of the pie while both Cas and Sam ate only two pieces each. But Castiel was glad that Dean actually ate without so much as a complaint, which was saying a lot after three weeks of him complaining about _every_ _single thing_ Cas and Sam did. Dean was the worst patient Castiel ever saw—he was pretty sure Dean knew he was, but preferred to keep doing it so no one would bother him all the time.

They drank their coffee after, Castiel’s filled with sugar and cream, as usual, Dean’s just the coffee, and Sam’s with two spoons of sugar. They drank almost the entire pot as they ate.

Sam left a couple of hours later, taking the tray with him. Castiel stayed with Dean, enjoying the comfortable silence that fell upon them, only broken by the characters screaming in the movie. Castiel let himself relax against the pillows behind him, getting in a more comfortable position. Dean rested his side against him, a welcoming warmth to Castiel. Dean elbowed him weakly, making Castiel turn to him and meet Dean’s smile. 

Knowing Dean as well as Castiel did, he knew that that was a thankful smile, so he returned it and put his arm around Dean’s shoulders. They spent the rest of the night that way, Dean asleep on Castiel’s chest as the horror movies on the TV kept coming and Castiel couldn’t think of a better way to spend a quiet night.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on [ tumblr ](https://gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com)


End file.
